Cinderkagome
by Hell'z Sorrowful Angel
Summary: Inuyasha's a prince, Kagome's a servant to her step-mother. Wut happens wen they both meet? Read to find out. IK, MS rated R just in case
1. Prologue!

Cinderkagome

A/N: This is my first ff, so go easy on the flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters from the show!  
  
So I hope you enjoy!  
  
Prologue 

Once upon a time, 500 years ago, in Feudal Japan (now known as Japan), there lived a man and his wife. They had a baby daughter named Kagome. She was the prettiest child they had ever seen. Her dark eyes surrounded by her pale skin, with midnight black hair and ivory red lips. Kagome was a sure beauty and all that saw her agreed.  
They lived happily until one day Kagome's mother passed away from a long illness. Kagome's father was extremely upset over the fact that his wife had passed away, but for Kagome he remarried to a woman named Kagura, who had two daughters of her own. Their names were Kikyo and Yura.

After three years, Kagome's father also passed away leaving Kagome under the protection of her evil stepmother.  
  
This is where the story begins!!!


	2. The Story Begins!

Cinderkagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. So dun sue me, I'm poor!  
  
Chapter One

The bright sun peeked out along the horizon as the birds started to sing their dawn chorus. Kagome woke up hearing her friends singing cheerfully.

" Good morning!" she said to the birds with a happy smile. 

The birds chirped their response to her. She got up and started to dress. She left her room to wash up so she could get started on her chores.

She came out of the bathroom, just as her stepmother called her  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Kagura called.  
  
"Coming Kagura", replied Kagome, while she walked up to her stepmother. Seeing Kagome, Kagura asked, "Why haven't you started making breakfast and on your chores?"  
"I just woke up and went to wash up", answered Kagome.  
  
"Hurry up then. Yura and Kikyo are going to wake up soon."

"Yes Kagura." With that Kagura left.  
  
Kagome went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. After she finished, she washed the dishes and bowls she had used. She went and got a small bag of seeds and went outside and fed her friends.

By the time Kagome was done, Kikyo and Yura were awake. Kagome got out the pot of porridge for the two sisters and filled two bowls of it. She gave the bowls to Yura and Kikyo. While they ate she waited till they were done and ate the rest of the left over porridge. She took the bowls and washed them. Just as Kagome was finishing, she heard her name being called.  
  
"Kagome, Can you wash my clothes? I need them for tomorrow." Yura said. Kagome sighed. She had no choice but to accept what Yura had asked for her to do.  
  
"Okay Yura, I'll wash them", she replied. Since Yura always wore the same outfit it wasn't difficult. Yura always wore her short black dress that came only down to her mid-thighs. Kagome also couldn't disagree because Yura was a hair demon and could control hair. Usually if some one or something ticked Yura off she would use her hair to strangle, choke or give you a nasty cut.

So Kagome went off to wash Yura's clothes and then finish off her chores so she could sneak out for her miko lessons at Kaede's house, an old miko that lived near by.  
  
A/N: Thaz it for now! I'll try to update it once or twice a week. Anyway I hope u enjoyed it!  
  
Midnight Princess


	3. The Surprise!

Cinderkagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. So dun sue me, I'm poor!  
  
Chapter Two

While Kagome was attempting to finish her chores, we go to the other side of the kingdom to a prince's castle

Inuyasha, the prince of Japan, was listening to his parents lecture on getting married so they could ensure the throne was passed to him. He being who he was ignored his parents. He didn't want to marry any old bitch. He wanted to fall in love. Then he'd consider getting married. He also didn't want to get married just then.

The king and Queen looked at Inuyasha. They saw that he wasn't listening so they dismissed themselves and went to their room. In their room, the King and Queen talked about Inuyasha and how he wouldn't marry when his brother, Sesshomaru did. They finally agreed on a ball. All the maidens from around Japan would attend it and Inuyasha would get to choose which maiden he wanted to marry.

They went off to find Inuyasha, to tell him of the ball that they had arranged for him. Inuyasha was surprised.

"Nani!?!?", he said when he heard what his parents had organized.

"We told you, we've organized a ball for you", replied his mother.

"We want you to get married soon". With that both his parents left leaving a furious Inuyasha behind.

While Inuyasha was fuming in his room, his parents went around to the cooks, decorators and other places of the castle to get ready for the ball that was two weeks away. The made a list if people to send invitations to the ball but then decided to send invitations to all the maidens of Feudal Japan. They took the current census that they had received a few months ago and calculated how many maidens from the ages of 15-18 were in each household, so they could have an approximate number of maidens and guests to feed. They finished printing the invitations by the end of the day.

This is what the invitation said:

_The Inutaisho_ (A/N: I dunno wat Inuyasha's last name is but from the fanfics I've read most people use this one, so bear with me!) _kingdom is inviting all residences in Feudal Japan to attend the ball. Prince Inuyasha will be choosing a bride around the ages of 15-18. The ball will be on April 16th, at 7:00pm at the Inutashio castle in the ballroom. _

_Thank you, and hope to see you there,_

_Your King and Queen _

With that the messenger set off, so he could deliver all the invitations on time. Inuyasha was not pleased about having to dance with all the maidens of Feudal Japan, or even happy with having to get married to one of them. With those thoughts he left his room for the garden. It was his favourite placed in the castle. It was a very peaceful with nature all around it, but this wasn't nearly as peaceful as the forest behind the castle. In the forest there was a tree. He would leap onto the branches of the tree ever since he was a mere child. The god tree as it was called was like a second home to him. He wandered around the garden then lay on the grass beside a rose bush. He just lay there listening to the voices of nature around him and soon fell asleep.

A/n: Well thaz the end of chapter 2! I'm srry it took s long but after I updated it the last time I had exams, then I had no internet ova the summer (which was a drag!) then I had homework wen skool finalli started. Any way I'll try to update sooner

For now Midnite Princess


	4. Kagome's Gown!

Cinderkagome

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it cause it gets annoying! So see the prologue for it!

A/N: Another update! Srry it took so long but skoolz gettin outta hand. Any way on with the story!

Chapter Three

The messenger set off to deliver the invitations. He finished delivering them except for one invitation for a certain house.

Kagome had just come home and was getting supper prepared. Just as she was about to put the pot over the fire, when she heard a knock on the hut door. She walked to the door and opened it. There standing was a messenger with a badge indicating that he was a messenger from the crown.

"Hello ma'am! I am a messenger from the Inutaisho kingdom. I am here to invite all the maidens from feudal Japan." He handed Kagome the invitation, then left.

Just as Kagome was closing the door, Kagura came. "Who was at the door?" she asked. "It was a messenger from the Inutaisho castle" Kagome replied.

Kagome walked over to Kagura and handed her the invitation. Kagura read over the invitation and smiled. She had tried to get Prince Sesshomaru to marry Yura but had failed. She herself had tried to marry the King. Now she had a better plan. She was going to use Kikyo. Everyone in feudal Japan knew that Kikyo was one of the most beautiful maidens. She could seduce any man.

Kagome was excited about the ball. She heard that Prince Inuyasha was the hottest and sexiest man alive. (A/N: cldn't help it. Inuyasha iz just so cute.) She also heard that he was a hanyou, meaning he was half human and half demon. Kagome had always wanted to see the prince but had never been able till now. She wandered if Kagura would let her go actually, but concluded that she would because on the invitation it had said all of the maidens.

She went to her closet and went to the back, where she kept her finest cloths and fabrics. She started measuring the fabrics and started cutting her gown out. Once she was done cutting and sewing her gown, she went to help her (evil) step sisters with their clothes.

First she went to help Kikyo, but Kikyo didn't want her help so she went to help Yura. Yura also didn't want help. So she asked them if they had anything they didn't want. Kagome picked up the fabrics they gave her and went back to her room to finish up her gown.

Kagome added details to her gown. When she finished the gown, she admired her work. The gown was a silvery metallic blue strapless dress. There were silver and blue laces surrounding the edges of the gown. She took the dress and hung it at the back of her closet.

A/N: well thaz it! I noticed only one person reviewed this time. Plz R&R tell me if u dun like the story I'll take it off. Till I get at least 5 reviews I won't update.

For now Midnite Princess


	5. Enter Miroku!

Cinderkagome

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it, gets annoying after a while! So see the prologue for it!

A/N: Another update! Srry it took so long buh I'm thinkin that no ones likin it! I'm deciding whether to take it off the site! An I've been ova whelmed with hw an exams! Ne hu on with the story!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. It was already morning Inuyasha got up and stretched. He then turned to the castle and walked in. He went straight upstairs to wash up for breakfast. When he went downstairs he found it all decorated. He was confused for a second or so before remembering about the royal ball his parents had arranged.

He also remembered that the ball was in two days, which he dreaded so much. He walked to the dining room where his family was having breakfast. When he entered, everyone went quiet. It was as though they were talking about something that they didn't want Inuyasha to know. Being the person he was he ignored them as if he didn't care. He ate his toast and left to go to his chamber. There he got dressed in his regular mid class clothes. He made sure he didn't have anything that indicated that he was from a royal family. He put on an inside white haori, an outer red haori, and red pants. He wore a belt with his trusty tetsusaiga and its sheath. He went to the window to see if anyone was there so he could jump out of the window and leave for the village. The coast was clear. In one leap he was outside and on the fresh green grass.

He quickly jumped onto a very high tree branch and started leaping from one tree to another. When he was sure he was out of sight by the palace guards, he went back to the road that led to the village.

He stopped by the pond with a large statue in it. He then called for his best knight and best friend.

"Miroku, yo Miroku, you here," Inuyasha called. "Yo, Inuyasha over here," Miroku answered. "What you doing there anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "Waiting for you," Miroku replied. "Let's get going then we don't have all day you know."

So the two men continued walking to the village. Inuyasha and Miroku had a special place where they went whenever they were at the village. It was in the middle of the forest. There was a large tree that the villagers called 'the god tree' and an old well called the bone eater well. The villagers tried not to go near that area because they were afraid of the demons and the bandits that lived there. However it suited Inuyasha and Miroku just fine.

Inuyasha leaped onto his favourite branch of the god tree, while Miroku sat on the roots of the tree. They both sat there in silence when they heard something like a rustling from the bushes in front of them.

A/N: So wuddya think? I mite update again this week buh I can't make promises. Plz R/R!

Midnite Princess


	6. Dreaming of You!

Cinderkagome

_Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it, gets annoying after a while! So see the prologue for it!_

_A/N: Another update! Srry I didn't update sooner buh I had this chappie dun then my compie went berserk on me! Well this isn't great as the other chappie five buh enjoy. _

Chapter 5

Kagome had finished her dress and put it in the back of her closet. She went downstairs when there was a knock on the door. Kagome went and opened the door. There was a girl with dark black hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a kimono that was white and purple. The girl was a little taller than Kagome. Sango was her name and she was Kagome's life long best friend. The two girls hugged and Kagome invited her to come in.

Kagome led Sango to her room then closed the door. The room wasn't at all that big. It was big enough for one person. There was a small bed under a window. There was a closet near the back of the room and there was a little desk opposite the bed. They two girls sat down and started to speak at the same time. All that could be comprehended were a bunch of chatter and giggles. Finally the two relaxed and quieted down.

"You go first," Sango said to Kagome. "No you go first. I went first the last time," Kagome argued. Sango sighed and started. "Do you want to go outside? I found a forest with a field. There is also a well and a giant tree." "Sure," was Kagome's only response.

Kagome and Sango left the house but not before she told her neighbour to inform her stepmother that she went out. Kagome and Sango walked down a path that lead out of the village. They walked until they reached the entrance to the forest. Without hesitation they entered it with Sango leading the way. They reached the field, the bone- eater well and the god tree was just beyond the bushes that were in front of them. They went through the bushes, as they got to the other side of the bushes they were surprised to see…

A/N: K thaz it! I hoped u enjoy…jkz…I was going to end here buh I felt I was bein evil an I no the readers that really enjoy this story want to no wut happens next! So here's the rest.

…. Inuyasha & Miroku's POV….

The bushes started rusted and Inuyasha and Miroku immediately got into a fighting stance. The rustles got louder and louder till two beautiful girls emerged from it. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the two girls. It was more like Inuyasha was staring at the girl with dark chocolate eyes, surrounded by pale skin. She had dark midnight black hair that reached mid-back and ruby red lips. She was wearing s priestess/ miko clothes, white top, and red bottom. Meanwhile Miroku was staring at the taller girl, who had black hair, which was in a ponytail with pretty brown eyes and pink lips. She was wearing a purple and pink kimono.

…. Kagome and Sango's POV….

The girls came out of the bushes surprised to see two guys more like a hanyou and a monk there. The hanyou had beautiful golden amber eyes, with silver hair. On top of his head were two cute, adorable ears. He wore a white inner haori, a red outer haori with red haori pants. Around his waist there was a sheath with a sword in it. The monk on the other hand, had black eyes with short black hair, which was in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore black priest robes. He had a staff with him also.

…. Normal POV….

Miroku was the first to break the silence. " Hello there, my name is Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha. What are two beautiful maidens as yourselves doing out here alone?" he asked them. "Hello there my name is Sango and this is my friend Kagome," replied Sango. " We're here because Sango wanted to show me the bone-eater well and the god tree since I've never seen it before. " Kagome finished Sango off. " I dunno wutz so special about it. I mean we've been comin here for as long as I can remember." Inuyasha said in a gruff voice. " Well the god tree has been here ever since this forest has been here. It's supposed to be the first tree that has ever grown here. The god tree is also supposed to have special powers." Sango said. "Really I never knew." Kagome said. While the conversation went on Kagome thought of the boy that was there. He seemed familiar to her but she wasn't sure were she had seen of him before. ' His name sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before.' Just as she finished her thought, Kagome heard her name being called. She snapped put of her thoughts.

"Kagome, Kagome" she heard Sango calling her. " Ohhh…yea, wut iz it Sango?" she asked her. " Nothing, but wutz wrong u seemed to be in some kind of thought?" Sango asked. " It's nothing Sango. Nothing for you to get worried about." "Okay then" Sango said and let the subject drop. Meanwhile the guys were lost. " OMG, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to get carried away with our conversation." "It's alright, would you two like to join Inuyasha and I for lunch? Miroku asked, his hand wandering towards an unexpected Sango. " Sorry, but I got to go home or my step-mother's going to be to be wandering were I am and I also have to go make lunch." Kagome replied.

Miroku's hand crept towards Sango's backside and started patting it. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed, slapping him across the face. Inuyasha just stood there and shook his head, while Kagome was trying hard not to giggle. " I got to go to get home to or my younger brother's going to worry." Sango said in calm voice. " Maybe another time we can have a lunch, Bye Miroku and Inuyasha" Kagome said. The others said their farewells and left. Before Kagome and Sango get onto the path, that lead to the village, Kagome heard Inuyasha yell "are you going to the ball that's coming up in two days?" "Yup!" Kagome yelled back and with that she turned back and both Sango and Kagome went home.

Kagome was relieved when she came home to see no one was there. She went upstairs and washed up. She went downstairs to get lunch started. Kagome made some chicken stew and some rice. When Kagome finished cooking, Kagura Yura, and Kikyo came into the dining room. They sat around the dining table while Kagome brought in the lunch. She served them their lunch. They ate as Kagome washed the dishes and pots. The trio finished and put their dishes in the sink and went with their day. Kagome washed their plates as well then sat down to eat. She finished eating and went to her room.

She lay in her bed. Her thoughts were based on a certain silver-haired, amber-eyed boy with little puppy dog-ears at the top of his head, that she had just met. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He reminded her of someone but couldn't put a finger on whom. He wouldn't stop invading her thoughts.

Becoming irritated she decided to take a little nap, before going outside for a walk. She lay in her bed and closed her eyes. She imagined herself touching Inuyasha's cute little ears. Soon she fell asleep and dreamed of him.

A/N: Wut do u think. If u haf any ideas, I'll try to put them into the story. Dun forget to review. Also read my one-shot. Thx for readin

Midnite Princess


	7. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I've gone through a lot lately. My aunt passed away because of blood cancer and school has been stressful. It's finally over and I'm planning to rest during the summer. I'll update Cinderkagome as soon as I can but it might not be until after the summer holidays. I hopeyou understand. Thanks to all the reviews. Till next time

Midnyte Princess


End file.
